prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crazy
Crazy is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 24, 2012. Synopsis We open with Hanna talking to her mother, who is out of town at a conference. Wilden drops by saying they want a sample of her blood. Hanna's worried it might really be her blood and she might be a suspect for Ali's murder, after she leaves to school. At The Brew Aria, Spencer, and Emily run into a girl who looks and sounds just like Alison. Her name is Cece Drake, a friend of Alison's who dated Jason. She works at the boutique across the street. After she leaves they talk about how much she looks like Alison. Ella tells Aria she has a date. Spencer finds Cece in an old yearbook online. Toby arrives and asks her why she lied about somebody "hounding" Hanna at the church dance. She tells him she was with Jason looking into Garrett's case and the anklet. He reminds her that at one point she thought he was guilty and that evidence can be deceptive. Nate tells Emily he has a date coming up with Jenna. Jenna told him the two of them were good friends, and that she knew Maya, whom she apparently drove to school a couple times. Hanna comes home with Aria and finds an Ouija board on her kitchen counter. She grabs it and cuts herself. On the other side of the board is a note from "A" that says "See how easy it is for me to get your blood?" Hanna begins to panic, telling Aria about playing Ouija with Mona a few nights before they found Alison's body. Hanna flashbacks to that night. Mona suggests they ask the spirits what happened to Alison DiLaurentis. The board tells them: "A-L-I-V-E" before Hanna supposedly sees Alison on her patio. A flower pot crashes outside. Spencer apologizes to Jason for closing Garrett's case. He says it wasn't her fault. Jason is tired of looking for answers. He knows Cece is in town and tells her their relationship ended on a bad note, and that everything with Cece is "intense". Emily helps Nate shop for a gift for Jenna at Cece's boutique. Cece recognizes Emily as the one who had a crush on Alison. She asks if she has feelings for Nate but Emily says they're just friends. Emily tells her about how Jenna used to be blind and that she isn't a safe person for Nate to date. Ella waits for her date at the coffee shop, hitting it off with the barista. Her date, Ted, arrives and they go for ice cream. Aria goes to see Mona. The visit is supervised. Mona asks "Would you like to play a game?" and begins shuffling a deck of cards. Hanna and Spencer spot Alison's father. Emily tells Nate a few things about Jenna. She mentions that she dated Garrett, but it doesn't seem to bother him. Ted and Ella talk, but she seems to be perturbed. Hanna approaches Mr. DiLaurentis and says she's sorry for what she did, but swears she had nothing to do with what happened to her grave. He cuts her off and says a friend would never do what she did. When the nurse leaves to get medication Aria demands that Mona tell her who is trying to hurt them. Mona only says "it isn't me" and "tell Hanna I'm sorry." Outside the hospital Aria meets up with Hanna. They decide to sneak back in to get more answers from Mona. Emily runs into Cece on the street. While they're talking Cece calls Jenna and pretends to be Nate's angry girlfriend who wants him left alone. Emily is shocked, but Cece says, "We're helping your friend out. Problem solved." Ella goes back into the coffee shop looking for Emily. She tells the barista, also the owner, the date didn't go great and he gives her some pastry. He introduces himself as Zack and they agree to sit and talk. Hanna sneaks into Mona's room and tells her the only person who knows what's going on. Flashback to Hanna and Mona being accosted by a furious Mr. DiLaurentis, who said something about her pulling a prank. Hanna tells Aria that after the night she thought she saw Alison on her patio, she called Alison's mom and told her Alison was still alive, three days before Alison's body was found. They look up and Mona is gone, along with the keys. Spencer is driving when she sees Jason driving recklessly. He crashes into a parked car. He's drunk. She slides him over and says "this never happened," then drives them away. Hanna and Aria find Mona in the Children's Ward. Spencer asks Toby to give her a ride to her car. He wants answers and there is a knock at the door. It's Wilden, who has found her car at the hit-and-run. Toby covers for her, saying they've been together all night. Wilden says "we'll talk later" and leaves. Spencer tells Toby about Jason being drunk and makes him promise not to tell anybody. The girls find Mona combing a porcelain doll's hair. They beg her to tell them who is hurting them, but she repeats: "Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife." "Where were we? Maya's away sleeping sweet; until Garrett's all rosy, count on me." "No one to save Alison from evil." "No... I miss my dolls." Ella calls Aria and tells her she went on a second date with Zack. She says she couldn't deal with Ted eating ice cream the same way Byron did. Emily spots Nate alone, having been stood up because of Cece's call to Jenna. Hanna tells the rest of the girls about the code she and Mona had when they were younger and Alison was missing (taking the first level of every word). "Where were we? Maya's away sleeping sweet; until Garrett's all rosy, count on me." translates into "www.massugar.com". When the girls visit the website, a picture of Maya shows up on the screen. Underneath, it asks "What's the magic word?" "A" is in the Children's Ward. "A" pulls off the head of the porcelain doll that Mona was brushing earlier to reveal a voice recorder. Aria's and Hanna's voices pleading Mona to tell them who "A" is, and Mona's codes were recorded. Notes *Two new, characters were featured in this episode: CeCe, a stylish, twenty-something boutique owner, and Kenneth, Alison and Jason's dad, a quiet, intimidating, and enigmatic middle-aged man. *Jenna knew Maya. *Maya could have possibly been on the A team. * Maya has a mysterious website that will be cracked in Stolen Kisses (according to the ABC Family promo). * At Radley, Mona also says, Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife, ''which reads "Maya knew." * Mona also says, ''No one to save Alison from evil, which reads "Not safe." * Ezra Fitz didn't make any appearances in this episode. Flash back to the last episode, the way he explained to Aria about the big amount of money he got was by selling his grandfather's car, lying??? Trivia *The website www.massugar.com redirects to ABC's Family website. *Hanna's blood type is O-negative. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwall Sterling Sulieman as Nathan St. Germain Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis Memorable Quotes Ella(to Aria): Wait, why am I asking you? You wear forks as earrings. Aria: Hanna, friends don't let friends sneak into insane asylums alone. Mona: Miss Aria, you're a killer, not Ezra's wife! Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes